A Rainy Day Confession
by mysensitiveside
Summary: It WAS a good point...it was just the execution of it all that fell through. Light femslash.


**Title:** A Rainy Day Confession

**Fandom:** Gossip Girl

**Pairing:** Serena/Blair

**Rating:** PG? PG-13?

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I don't own the characters of Gossip Girl. They belong to Cecily von Ziegesar, but hopefully she won't mind if I borrow them for a little while.

**A/N:** Future-fic; Blair and Serena are in college (but not at the same one). Just something light and silly, but I felt like sharing.

* * *

They all sat around the common room, trying to find a way to spend the afternoon, since the heavy rain was keeping them indoors, and they refused to do any work on a Saturday.

Earlier, there had been time for Serena to catch up with 'the gang,' as she affectionately referred to them -- Caleb, Sarah, Micah, and Julianna, plus the newest addition to the group, Adam. (For a while, Serena had thought of them collectively as 'Blair's friends,' but she spent enough time at Yale to consider them her own friends as well, at this point.)

This was followed by a relatively lengthy argument over which movie to watch, until they finally settled on _The Bourne Identity_ as something that both the girls and boys could enjoy. Serena particularly enjoyed the way that Blair inched closer and closer to her with each fight scene or explosion on the screen. Thankfully, there were a lot of fight scenes and explosions.

Once the movie finished, they decided to order in some pizza. The guys practically inhaled the food, and then started up a spontaneous game of indoor basketball, using Caleb's large koosh ball, a trash can, and the empty laundry basket from the closest bedroom, which happened to be Blair's. Serena managed to impress them all when she intercepted a pass mid-flight, and then made a perfect shot into the trash can at the other end of the room -- all without leaving Blair's side on the couch.

The game continued until Micah accidentally tripped over Julianna's foot, falling sprawled across Blair and Serena's laps. The two of them calmly heaved him off of them and onto the floor. At that, Caleb suggested that maybe they should stop, before they ended up breaking someone's ankle or poking someone's eye out -- the common room wasn't very big, after all, so collisions were inevitable. ("It's all fun and games, until someone loses an eye," Sarah agreed. "And then it's just a game: find the eye!")

So they were back to trying to figure out what they should do next. Serena couldn't help but smile as she looked around the room. These people were so different from anyone they had known in high school. They were only about two hours, at most, from the Upper East Side, and the setting had simply moved from a prestigious high school to a prestigious university, but it felt like an entirely different world.

Serena glanced over towards Blair, who had been pulled into a discussion with Caleb about who would win in a fight: Franka Potente or Famke Janssen. Blair looked completely comfortable, happier than Serena could ever picture her being when they lived in New York. Blair was finally learning that life would still be okay if she didn't spend all her time worrying about appearances, making good impressions, and staying in control. In fact, life was better that way. Of course, Blair was still dressed in the best outfit money could buy, but the day had actually already come when Serena had witnessed Blair go out in public wearing an oversized Yale sweatshirt. If that wasn't a sign that things had changed, Serena didn't know what else could be.

Serena casually snuck her hand into Blair's lap, entangling Blair's fingers with her own. Blair didn't turn from her conversation with Caleb, but she squeezed the offered hand tightly, making Serena smile.

Serena's attention was then drawn to Adam, who was making a campaign for heading outside anyway, even though the rain had not yet let up. "Come on, it could be fun! It's been raining for days, and I'm sick of this damn common room!"

Adam's suggestion was immediately and soundly denounced by all six other people in the room, and though Serena wasn't sure about the transition, within another moment, it seemed that the activity of choice had become: tease Adam about his close friendship with his chemistry lab partner, Dustin.

"Just admit it, Adam...you're just sad because you haven't been able to see your boyfriend in two days, since chem didn't meet yesterday, and now you're each individually cooped up in separate dorms," Sarah commented, a teasing smile on her face.

Adam just rolled his eyes. "Not this again. I don't get why you're all obsessed with my social life. Jealous that I have another friend beyond you guys?" he quipped. The banter was clearly lighthearted, with neither side taking offense.

"Dude, we all know truth! Homophobia has no place here! There's no need to hide your true self in shame," Micah added melodramatically.

"Why? You want a piece of my hotness?" Adam followed up his sarcastic comment by puckering his lips towards Micah.

"Aw, but wouldn't Dustin be pissed at you for cheating on him?"

"You're all ridiculous, you know that?" Adam laughed lightly. "I happen to get along well with the guy, so of course, you all assume that I'm in love with him. I mean, it's a total double standard: when two girls are really close, no one assumes anything else is going on." His eyes landed on Blair, still sitting close with Serena on the couch. "Look at Blair and Serena!" he added, gesturing towards the girls. "They're practically inseparable whenever Serena's here, but that doesn't mean that they're sleeping with each other!"

There was a moment of complete silence at that pronouncement, before everyone except for Adam burst into laughter.

"What?" he asked in confusion. "What's so funny? It's a good point!"

Serena blushed and grinned, but wasn't sure what to say to that. Blair smiled sympathetically towards Adam, and attempted to explain. "Sorry, Adam. You're relatively new to the gang, so...we just assumed that we were obvious about it..." She trailed off, but Adam still looked confused. "It _was_ a good point. Definite double standard, but you just chose a bad example." Blair locked eyes with Serena, who raised Blair's hand to her lips and gently kissed the soft skin below her knuckles. Blair smiled brightly and continued, "Because Serena and I _are_ sleeping with each other."

THE END


End file.
